By The Seat Of Your Pants
By The Seat of Your Pants is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-fourth episode of Internet Season 3, and the 78th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy has Flippy over to watch a swimming competition on T.V. but is caught with his pants down. It’s sink or swim time as Lumpy tries to keep one step ahead of Flippy. Which one of them is going to get caught “underwear”? Plot The TV turns on to reveal Cuddles and Giggles about to compete in a swimming race. Flippy sits on a chair as Lumpy brings a piece of cheese and a shaving razor on a plate. Unfortunately, The Mole fires his starting pistol and causes Flippy to flip out. Grabbing the razor, he slices a piece of skin off Lumpy's rump. Upon realizing the danger he is in, Lumpy tries to escape through a window, which Flippy closes on him. Lumpy manages to free himself, but by skinning his lower torso and legs. He pulls his skin, now resembling a pair of pants, out the window. The wound reveals Flippy about to finish the job, so he runs away. Seconds later, a butterfly lands on Flippy's hand and reverts him back to normal. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries to put his skin back on and stumbles into a laundromat. He throws his skin into a washer, but it shrinks to the appearance of swim briefs. However, Lumpy sees Disco Bear on TV, about to compete at the swim competition, and gets another idea. Russell, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear and Lumpy later appear at the swimming pool for the next event. Flippy is seen sitting with the audience, raising a flag. As Lumpy gets ready to dive, he puts on his goggles, and The Mole fires his pistol which startles Flippy again. After a quick dive, Lumpy surfaces to find Flippy flipped out, with much of the audience killed (and Handy's legs cut off). Swimming to the other end of the pool, Lumpy cringes as Flippy pounces. However, Flippy bounces off Lumpy's "briefs", and onto a flag pole. Impaled, he painfully tries to climb back up to safety. Rushing to finish off Flippy, Lumpy raises down the flag and kills him. As Lumpy salutes, his skin briefs slide down his legs. Moral Put your pants on one leg at a time. Deaths #Flaky is split in half. #Nutty is drowned. #Toothy and Truffles are beheaded. #Giggles is impaled by a stick. #Sniffles' head is cut in half. #An elephant and one or more Generic Tree Friends are also killed by Flippy. #Flippy is impaled on a flag pole. Injuries #Lumpy's skin from the waist down is torn off. #Handy's legs have been cut off. Goofs #Flippy Grabs On Invisible blood. #Multiple screams were heard but they all died accept for Handy. #David Winn and Aubrey Ankrum are the only voice actors to have their names written in the credits (in the "Voices" section), despite the voices from characters that aren't voiced by any of the mentioned voice actors are heard. Trivia *This is the first episode of 2013. *The text For Max is seen at the beginning of the episode. **This marks the second time a text is shown before the episode. The first was in We're Scrooged!. *This is the first time to show Russell being topless. It is shown that he lacks a belly marking. *Truffles' head is shown on the left side of the pool, after Lumpy dives in the water. This marks his second confirmed death. *On the storyboard it shows Petunia with Cuddles, instead of Giggles. *This is the second internet episode Russell and Disco Bear survive. The first for Disco Bear is Stayin' Alive, and the first for Russell was Can't Stop Coffin. *This is one of the few episodes were Flippy is unable to kill Lumpy (others were Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Remains to be Seen). *This is the first episode since Keepin' it Reel where Flippy kills Flaky. *Handy's injury from Class Act repeats itself. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Petunia's in Read 'em and Weep. *The reason for Handy only being injured instead of killed is probably because of the irony that now he hasn't got hands and legs either. *Disco Bear is seen with closed eyes throughout the episode. *This is the second time that Russell, Cuddles and Handy survive the episode with Flippy in it, the first being in Double Whammy Part 1. Coincidentally, Handy and Russell are the only characters who Flippy hasn't killed while being face to face (though he did injure Handy in this episode). He killed them both in Remains To Be Seen but everyone died there in a car crash. *This is Disco Bear's third appearance in Season 3. This makes Splendid the character with the least appearances in Season 3, though Splendid has starring roles in both. *This marks one of the few times when Lumpy kills intentionally. Though here he did it by self defence. *Flippy being unable to kill Lumpy is becoming a running gag in the series. Gallery HTF_78_Pants_sneak_01-680x382.jpg|Two "friendly" neighbors about to watch TV. HTF_78_Pants_sneak_02-680x382.jpg|Flippy must have done this. HTF_78_Pants_sneak_03-680x382.jpg|"Fan service for Russell and Cro-Marmot aficionados?" -''Mondo'' 230016_549254365095884_1968594835_n.jpg|Storyboards for the episode. htff.png Zayats 057.png Zayats 056.png Zayats 055.png|Flippy's first fatality since Without A Hitch. Zayats 054.png Zayats 053.png|Who knew Handy would lose both his arms and legs. Zayats 052.png|I wonder who Flippy is routing for. Zayats 051.png|Ready for swimming. Zayats 050.png|Flippy and a butterfly. Zayats 049.png Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3